


Oops, I Banged My Best Friend...

by AbraKaDeborah



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Comics, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kurt Wagner - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, MxM - Freeform, Nightcrawler - Freeform, Oneshot, Wolverine - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, comic book, logurt - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, ripavengers, ripavengersprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbraKaDeborah/pseuds/AbraKaDeborah
Summary: logan x kurt oneshotday 1 of the #ripavengersprompts july prompts challengethe prompt: "a flower a day helps the love to stay"





	Oops, I Banged My Best Friend...

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @kaplankinney  
> challenge host's twitter: @ripavengers

Logan groggily covered his eyes as they were exposed to the sunlight. He had passed out last night after drinking an inhuman amount of alcohol and had obviously forgotten to pull the curtains in his room at the X-Mansion. 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His healing factor did a lot of wonders, but completely getting rid of a hangover was not one of them, as the niggling headache behind his right eye was persistently reminding him. 

Hopping out of bed he moved over to his dresser; no matter what he always started out his day by gelling his hair into his signature side spikes. He knew everyone hated them and that’s exactly why he continued to do it. 

Logan grunted curiously, looking down at a singular red rose that sat atop the dresser. He certainly had no recollection of placing the flower there himself. He picked it up and sniffed in the floral scent; it was pleasant, particularly with his enhanced sense of smell. It was then that he noticed a small note also on the dresser.  _ Thanks for last night, I had a lot of fun. We should do it again some time...  _ Logan read the note, his eyes growing wide as he did so.

He must have gotten drunk and slept with one of the X-Men! He showered and got dressed, hurriedly. The only way to figure out who it was he slept with was to gauge from his fellow team members’ reactions. Hopefully their faces alone would jog his memory. 

Leaving his room, he was greeted by Emma Frost. “Good morning, Logan. I trust you’re not feeling the best after all the fun you had last night...”

“Oh god... we didn’t... you know” Logan smashed his fingers together as if that was meant to somehow denote sex. Emma laughed curtly.

“Of course not. I would’ve shut down your mind had you so much as breathed too close to me. And I can hear you wondering if I can tell you who you slept with by unlocking your memories and the answer is ‘yes’.  But, I’m not going to do that, because watching you struggle to work it out is a lot more fun.” Emma didn’t wait for a response before carrying on down the hallway. Logan cursed internally and thought he heard Emma chuckle as he did so.

He went about his daily routine, not wanting to arouse suspicion that he had no recollection of the previous night. Rogue acted no differently towards him while they were teaching hand-to-hand combat to the students, so he was pretty certain he could cross her off the list of suspects. He ate lunch with Kitty and she wasn’t weird with him either, unless you counted her asking why he was eating lunch with her in the first place.

By the time his evening training session with Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler, rolled around, he was no closer to finding out who he’d spent the night with than he had been when he found that flower. He hissed as Kurt’s tail made a slash across his face, that promptly healed.

“What’s wrong with you, Logan? You seem very distracted today.” Kurt asked, pausing training to take a drink from his water bottle.

“It’s nothing, elf. Don’t worry about it.” Logan sighed, following Kurt’s lead and sitting to rehydrate. Kurt muttered something about being too hot and peeled his shirt off over his head, revealing his toned, blue torso. He took another deep drink of water and then took the cap off his bottle and pouring the rest of the liquid over his head. Logan watched, transfixed as the water trickled down Kurt’s chest, slicking his light layer of fur.

Suddenly, memories of the night before came back to Logan like a flood, pummelling his mind’s eye. Images of blue fur, tangled mouths and a prehensile tail flashed through his mind. He jumped to his feet.

“OH MY GOD.” Logan yelled, startling Kurt, “WE HAD SEX. LAST NIGHT. TOGETHER.”

“Well, yes... Wait. Are you telling me you only just remembered?” Kurt’s expression of confusion turned to one of mild hurt.

“HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN? I MEAN ME AND YOU? WHAT?” Logan was frantically waving his arms around. He had no idea how this could happen. Kurt was one of his closest friends.

“We were both extremely drunk because of the end of year party, for the kids who get to go home for the summer. I saw you slumped on the table and I tried to move you, but you wouldn’t stop slurring on about how much I meant to you. It was pretty sweet, actually. So, I teleported us to your bedroom, just to make sure you got to bed okay.

“I went to leave, but you asked me not to go and then you... kissed me. And then I kissed you back and one thing led to another and we slept together. It was... amazing, if I’m being honest. I left you that flower this morning as a romantic gesture. I had no idea it meant so little to you that you wouldn’t remember...”

Logan’s jaw was on the floor. He had sex with his best friend. His  _ male _ best friend... Of course, he had always questioned his sexuality and had experimented a little bit, but never with a friend and never to that extent. 

“Why did you kiss back?” He asked Kurt, who looked immediately offended by the question.

“I kissed you back, because I wanted to. If you spent half as much time paying attention to other people as you do  focusing on your own self-pity, you probably would’ve noticed how I felt about you by now.” Kurt’s words were harsh and they cut deep. Logan felt himself getting more and more distressed, so ran out of the training room. He heard Kurt call after him, but the German made no effort to teleport after him, thankfully.

Logan got back to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Give him a physical fight any day and he would see it through. He wouldn’t run away like he just had, but when it came to emotion, it had a tendency to trigger his fight or flight instinct. 

He sat like that for an hour or two, before getting up and going over to the dresser. He reread Kurt’s note, the words now holding an all new meaning. The smell of the flower filled his nostrils and he found himself shedding a tear for the first time in what felt like forever.

Too many times had he shut down any romantic aspect of his life, or tragically lost it. Now, here he was faced with someone he already loved deeply, albeit only as a friend up until this point, and he ran. How many times was he going to find someone who would bring him flowers, at all, let alone after a  one-night stand of all things.

He took a deep breath, and left his room, the rose in his hands, soon arriving outside Kurt’s bedroom door. Knocking, he waited, his heart thumping. Kurt opened the door and, seeing it was Logan, went to close it again.

“Elf, wait...” Logan pleaded, one hand on the door to stop it closing and the other, extending the rose.

“Are you seriously returning that to me?” Kurt asked, looking down at the rose aghast.

“What? No! I’m... regifting it. Okay, that sounds bad. I’m really shit at this emotions crap, as you already know, but I want you to take this rose and think of it as me... paying attention to you and letting you in.”

Kurt smiled, almost sadly. “Logan... I’m so sorry for the things I said earlier...”

“No,” Logan interrupted, “They were true and you had every right to say them. How about you let me in and we can talk about how awful I am... or other stuff... if you want.”

“Just talking? Or other stuff... if you want?”

“ Lemme in first and we’ll see.” Logan grinned as Kurt opened the door and let him in, the  sent of rose wafting into the hallway as the door closed.


End file.
